Busted
by stokesstabler3325
Summary: Randy and his girlfriend get caught in the act and all of their friends find out in the most awkward way.


Busted

Wresting Fiction

Rated: Mature for sexual content and language

By: stokesstabler3325 aka rko_cenation3325 (Twitter)

Summary/ Author s Note: I ve never written wrestling fiction before and this was one of the first stories that I wrote on my cell phone one night. So I hope everyone likes this and leaves me reviews. Please be nice this is my first story like this. But criticism is always welcome. I m a big Randy Orton fan. Anyways basically this story is about Randy and a diva named Kia. They re together and this is just an intimate moment they share and they end up getting caught by their friends.

Characters: Randy, Kia, John Cena, Mickie James, Maria, Phil aka CM Punk, Melina, Matt

One Shot

"What do you want me to do to you?" Randy whispered to Kia as he pinned her body into the door of the hotel room. Kia was very turned on at the moment and she wanted the Viper.

"Kiss me." Kia breathed as his lips attacked hers. She kissed back and opened up to allow him access with his tongue. Their tongues danced for several minutes until oxygen was a necessity. Randy looked into Kia's eyes and she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Get outta these clothes." He breathed as Kia began to strip outta her clothes. She stopped when she got to her bra and panties as Randy attacked her neck and chest with kisses. Kia reached out and tugged at his grey tee shirt. He stopped and pulled the shirt over his head tossing it down in a pile with Kia's clothes. Kia's eyes roamed his exposed flesh. She rubbed his chest and abs then kissed them both. Randy stood there and leaned back on the wall as she kissed and licked his chest and abs. After kissing his abs, she kissed lower on his stomach and undid his belt and jeans.

"Hahaha..." Kia laughed as he stepped outta his jeans.

"What's so funny?" Randy said. The really big tent in his boxers didn't go unnoticed. "You think that it s funny?"

"Yes. I love how aroused you are for me." Kia said smiling up at him from her kneeling position in front of him. "Sit on the bed babe."

Randy walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed. Kia knelt down in front of Randy and reach inside his boxers, pulling his member out.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Randy said as she looked him over before she took him into her mouth and sucked him. He cursed as she started licking and sucking. "Fuck..."

Kia had skills as she went down on him. Randy was enjoying every minute of it. He held her hair back for her as she took care of him. His eyes rolled back in his head. He cursed and opened his eyes to watch her.

"Fuck...that feels so good...oh sshhitttt...mmmmmhmmm..." He moaned as she continued. He was close to cumming. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum...Fuck! Shit..."

He came hard and Kia tasted all of him. She made sure to get every drop. Then she licked her lips and kissed his head before getting up.

"Goddamnit woman." He said relaxing for a second. "That takes fuckin' talent."

"Thank you." Kia said climbing into his lap and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "You good Randall?"

"I'm great." He said to her. "That was fucking amazing. You've got skills babe. Where did you learn that?"

"It s called practicing with my favorite ice cream treat." She said.

"I'd pay to see you eat some ice cream right now." Randy said.

"I'm sure you would." Kia said. "Damn shame we don t have any ice cream."

"Remind me to pick up some ice cream bars for later on." Randy said.

"You really enjoyed it that much?" Kia giggled.

"I was enjoyin' the shit outta it." Randy said. "And I'm serious about the ice cream. Don t forget to remind me when we go out tomorrow."

"Okay." Kia laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Randy said scooping her up and placing his hands on her ass.

"Yes. I m laughing at you." Kia said. "You're real hype about that ice cream."

"You're really laughing at me." Randy said squeezing her ass.

"Mmmmmmhmmm...yes." Kia said loving the way he was squeezing her ass.

"You like that?" Randy said.

"Uh huh." She answered. "Do it again."

Randy squeezed her ass again and made her moan out loud. As she was enjoying that he kissed her again and his hand made its way between her legs. She moaned as he stuck a finger inside of her.

"Mmmmmmhmmm..." she moaned closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. She cursed because it felt so damn good. "Fuck..."

"Damn, you're so wet." He whispered into her ear. "Do I always make you this wet?"

"Uh huh." She answered. He was doing a number on her as he added another finger. She cursed again causing a smile to spread across her lover's face.

"Mmmmhmmm..." He moaned in her ear. "So fuckin' wet baby. You're soaked."

He moved his fingers in and out of her quickly. The more vocal she got, he knew she was getting closer to reaching her climax. His fingers made a popping noise as he moved them in and out of her quickly. He could feel her body tensing up.

"Oh shit...Randy...ahhhh...I'm gonna cum." She said as she gripped his shoulders harder. She dug her nails in him making him hiss in pain. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

She cursed like a sailor and came. Her body shook violently as she climaxed. Randy was still fingering her and made her squirt a little bit.

"Fuck!" She cursed as Randy pulled his fingers out and licked them clean as Kia watched him. "Goddamn you Orton."

She breathed those words as she relaxed and calmed down from that big orgasm.

"I never knew a lady could swear like that." Randy teased as he laid her down on the bed.

"I didn't know i swore that badly." Kia said. "I'll wash my mouth out with soap later."

"Hahahaha..."Randy laughed getting between her legs and smiling an evil smile.

"You're not about to do what I think you're about to do are you?" Kia said as he kissed her lower stomach and then went down on her. "Oh shit!"

The things that that man could do with his tongue ..

He had Kia squirming underneath him as he licked her and pleased her with his long snake like tongue motions. Kia was beside herself, the moans and yells were out of her control at this point as he dug his tongue deeper and sucked on her spot. She cursed and grabbed the back of his head. The feel of his scruff against her inner thigh was insane. She got really vocal in a matter of minutes and then her body shook violently again as she came. It felt so good that she came twice surprising him.

"Goddamn you Randall Keith Orton." She said catching her breath.

"Ooh musta been really good for you to use my full name." Randy teased.

"You my friend should be illegal in all 51 states of America." Kia breathed.

"That good?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Fuck yeah." She said. "Fucking awesome."

"Ready for me to put you to sleep?" Randy asked.

"Put me to sleep?" She said.

"Yeah. I m gonna fuck you til you're sleepy." Randy said feeling his hard on coming back. Kia opened up for him and invited him inside. They both sighed as he entered her. She clutched on to his shoulder to shield a little bit of the pain. He pushed in and stopped to make sure she was okay.

"You alright?" He asked. "Am i hurting you?"

"I'm good. Just a little pressure." She said. "Go slow."

He positioned himself so that he was supporting his weight on his forearms as he pushed in and out of her slowly. He was going so agonizingly slow that Kia told him to pick up the pace. She could feel her climax building up. She would try to wait for him.

"Babe, pull out." Kia said as he did so. "I don t wanna come without you."

He wacked off a little bit until he was close. Then he forced his way into her and fucked the shit outta her until both of their bodies trembled uncontrollably. He collapse on the bed beside her breathing heavy as was she. Kia turned over and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. After exchanging sleepy 'I love you s' they were both fast asleep.

The next morning they awoke and attempted to recover from last night. Randy's back was sore and Kia could barely walk. They both laughed it up as they made their way to take a bath. A shower would have been quicker but they were feeling lazy so a bubble bath would have to do.

After their lazy bath, they got dressed and laid across the bed for a while until Cena called and invited them to breakfast at Burger King. They accepted. They weren't 100% but they put on their game faces and played it off like they had worked out hard in the gym, when in reality it was just a bunch of cardio in their hotel room the other night.

"Hey guys what's up?" John said as Kia and Randy joined he others.

"What's wrong?" Melina asked.

"Yeah you two look dead." Maria said.

"He convinced me to go to the gym early this morning." Kia said. "And I'm in pain."

"I think i over did it just a little." Randy said. "Back is killing me."

"John you and Mickie look beat too." Matt said.

"Yo you guys wouldn't believe me if i told you." John said.

"Try us." Phil said.

"Yo it was someone upstairs and i swear they were fuckin' like rabbits all night long. John said as Randy choked on his orange juice.

"You alright?" Kia asked patting his back as everyone looked at him then back at John. Phil was suspicious.

"I m good." Randy said getting himself together and hoping that he hadn t given them away.

"The nerve of those people." Mickie said. "We didn't get any sleep like anything."

"That's crazy." Kia said focusing on her sandwich.

"What's up with you two?" Phil said. "Randy choking on juice and you focusing on that sandwich."

Everyone looked at them and things got awkward really quick. Phil smiled and burst out laughing.

"Working out my ass." Phil said. "That was you guys up there fucking like rabbits."

"Phil." Maria said.

"Wow." Phil said. "It was you guys wasn't it?"

"Come on Phil, that ain't cool to call them out like that." Matt said.

Randy and Kia said nothing. John and everyone else felt awkward and sort of embarrassed.

"Hey I'm not mad at you playa." John said. "You did ya thing."

"You guys did sound like you had a lot of fun up there." Mickie said as Kia buried her face into Randy's arm.

"No need to be embarrassed. We're all mature adults here. Not including Phil." Melina said.

"Oh yeah, Melina that's really mature." Phil said.

"Okay guys enough. You've already embarrassed them enough." Matt said.

'If it helps any, we heard John and Mickie the first night here." Maria said.

"Hey." Mickie said.

"Since we're throwing everyone under the bus here." Maria said.

"That was you two?" Randy said. "Gross, we heard that."

"I was blasting the tv." Kia said.

"We're you guys watching MTV?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah why?" Randy asked.

"Dawg i gotta thank you. That slow jam really helped us out." John said.

"Ahhh..." Melina said. "TMI John, TMI."

"Okay stop." Kia said. "You busted us. Rub it in all you want, but i don t care to hear anymore, we-heard-you-having-sex stories .. No more throwing people under the bus. This is sick. I don t wanna know about everyone else."

"Agreed." Randy said.

Phil was about to say something but Kia completely shut him down.

Everyone finished eating and headed back to the hotel. The ride back to the hotel was kind of awkward but it didn t matter now because Randy and Kia bad been caught and there was nothing they could do about it but accept it; and of course not make nearly as much noise next time.

THE END 


End file.
